


Futanari Ballbusting: Interview

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [20]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BWC, Big Cock, CBT, Castration, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Interview, Office, Penis Awe, ballbusting, big boobs, big penis, dickgirl, huge boobs, huge cock, interracial, ruined orgasm, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle interviews a woman, and it quickly devolves into sex.
Series: futanari ballbusting [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Futanari Ballbusting: Interview

I sat in my office, high in the corporate skyscraper with a pleasant spring day behind me. My intercom rang.

“-Bzzrt- Miss Urisis? You’re two o’clock is here. -Bzzrt-“

I took a deep breath, then held the button down. “-bzzrt-,” I said, “Alright, send her in. -bzzrt-“

As the door unlocked, I forced a smile.

“Buress?” I asked as she walked in.

“Yes!” The girl wore a confident smile. She was a dark skinned woman with frazzled hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless, deep v-neck dress shirt that showed off a lot cleavage from her huge, pumpkin-sized breasts, but her waist and arms were slender, perfect for wrapping your arms around and holding her close. She also had a flayed black skirt that did wonders for her hips, and her long legs ended with small heeled shoes.

Buress confidently walked forward. I stood slightly and held out my hand, but rather than shaking it, she slammed her resume down on my desk and sat down. Her right leg over her left, her arms crossed, and her eyes filled with the kind if determination that told me she’d be perfect for a sales position.

“Everything you need to know is right in that folder, boss!”

I looked down at the resume, then sat. I read it thoroughly, a lot of boring details about college and her many accomplishments in life. Of the people I interviewed that day, she was far and away the most qualified.

Despite just being an accountant, my boss, Renebrae, always trusted me with these interviews. It started a few years before this story took place, when she learned I fucked every girl in the company after just a few months. Supposedly, that translated to being good at reading people.

I got through the resume and came up on the last chapter. “‘Sexual Conquests’?” I looked up and she suggestively raised her eyebrows a few times, that proud smile still plastered across her face.

“Mh-hm!” She nodded. “Did you see the reference photos?”

I flipped the page and what met me was picture after picture of attractive, hung futanaris from across America laying in bed, cum everywhere and their balls bruised, with Miss Buress standing in the foreground, holding up the ‘V’ sign. Not a single futa had a cock flaccid cock under 10 inches. Some even looked about 15 inches in length.

“Keep in mind,” she said, “those are sexual CONQUESTS! They didn’t say yes at first, but I convinced them! I went on the hunt and succeeded! Futas who said yes immediately don’t count.”

I flipped through some of the many pictures. “Quite a lot in here. Why do they all have such damaged testicles?” I raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

She smiled, her thighs rubbed together as she shifted in her seat. “Cause you have to grab the customer by the balls.”

“‘Customer’?”

“Yes. Customer. Weather you’re propositioning someone for sex or selling them testicular insurance, it’s all the same. The buyer doesn’t want a product, they don’t care about what you’re selling, they want to be lead on a trip, they want a dominant personality to take away responsibility and tell them what’s okay! Why are they bruised!? Cause no matter how dominant a futa, no matter how big and proud her cock is, the buyer needs to learn her place! She needs to know that the saleswoman is the one really making the decision here!”

I scratched my chin. Her reasoning was pretty sound and I was curious how far she’d take it. “Alright, say I’m a buyer. Convince me to hire you.”

Buress’s face twisted into a smug smile. As far as she was concerned, the job was hers. As she walked around my table, her heels clicked along the hard wood floor, and she put extra sway to her luscious hips.

I spun my chair to face her, my legs spread wide.

When she saw the two orange-sized bumps in my crotch, and the bulge that went down to my knee, her jaw dropped. The smug, confident look she had since arriving was washed away in an instant.

“Wh-wha... tha, how...” she gulped. “Is that real?”

I shrugged. “You tell me, ‘Saleswoman’.”

She shook her head back to coherency and knelt down between my feet. Buress slid her hand up my shaft and fully lost her concentration as she learned my favorite appendage was real and 100% natural.

Her eyes constricted and she started to breathe heavily. I, on the other hand, leaned back and let my ~natural talent~ do the work for me.

With a desperate hunger, Buress shot her hands to my waist and undid my pants. With them unbuttoned, she was delighted to see I wasn’t (couldn’t) wearing panties, and her body shuddered at the sight of my bare cock’s thick, meaty base.

“That’s... holy crap, it’s like as thick as a soda can..!”

“Thank you.”

I raised my hips slightly so she could pull down my pants. The desperation in her eyes grew with every inch she revealed. By the time she was halfway down, her smile grew so wide I knew that this ‘interview’ would probably last a long time.

When the tip of my uncircumcised cock was finally released from her fabric prison, she sprang up and SLAPPED Buress across the face. The force was enough that she turned her head in surprise.

“Ooouuhh~...” she whimpered as she saw my cock stand in it’s full glory. She leaned in closer and held it against her face, pressing the warm shaft against her cheek as she got a sense of scale. She gently slid her face closer to my nuts and pressed her nose against the base. She she breathed in my scent and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull. She pulled back slightly, just to appreciate the full picture. My legs were spread wide in order to not crush my testicles between my thighs. Buress, as her final act of assessing my length, put her elbows down on my babymakers and compared me to her forearms.

There was no comparison. As both her forearms were against my shaft, the tip of my cock was by her forehead! It wasn’t possible to even give me a blowjob like this!

“Th-this can’t be real... there are actually futas like you out there?”

I patted her head. “One or two, sure. I always figured this was average size though.”

She looked me up and down with such longing. “Oh, if only this was ‘average’...”

She pulled back and grabbed my cock with both hands, bringing it down for a blowjob. Despite her efforts, she soon realized her mouth wasn’t big enough to fit me inside.

“Hehhehhehheh..!” She started giggling like mad. “A-alright fine! I can’t take it!”

She stood up and, without taking her eyes off me, stripped off her soaking wet panties.

“I usually like to tease for a while but forget it! I don’t care!”

Buress held my desk for support as she climbed on my rolling chair. It wobbled and moved slightly, but her body was so full of adrenaline and excitement that she didn’t fall or tip over.

She didn’t take off her skirt, so my length disappeared under it as she got to work sliding everything into place. I felt my cockhead press against her. Not enter her, not slide in, just press against. For how thick I was down there, she might as well have been sitting on a table.

I looked up at her face. She was frowning and biting her bottom lip, her eyes narrowed in distress. She bounced up and down on my head, she grabbed the arm rest and tried to pull herself down onto me, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Oh come on..!” She whispered to herself. “Please..! Just fit..! This might be my only chance..!”

My heart went out for her, it really did. I’m this big even when flaccid, I’ll always have this cock, but she might never see it again, she has to take this opportunity while it lasts!

With purely altruistic intent and an empathetic mindset, I grabbed onto her delicious hips. With all the strength in my body, I yanked her down while thrusting my hips upwards with more than enough force.

Her lips finally spread enough to allow my tip to enter, but it wasn’t just the tip. Inch after inch after inch was shoved inside her body until I hit her back wall, but it didn’t stop there. I used far more power than I needed.

Women are naturally elastic down there, you see, and her pussy stretched to accommodate my size. I didn’t stop until her cheeks smacked against my testicles, and by that point, her womb was somewhere around the middle of her chest, having pushed aside all her internal organs to make room for my invasive length.

The tightness of her whole body clamping down on me, everything from her stomach to her ribcage to her lungs, is a wonderful sensation that so few can actually experience.

In fact, the experience was so new and so foreign to Buress that her poor, poor body, which as I understand it had been railed by hundreds of futas, simply couldn’t take the massive spear I just used to impale her. Her body went rigid, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she started foaming at the mouth, she grabbed onto my shoulders and gripped hard enough to leave bruises.

Being the kind person I am, I wasn’t going to just pound away inside of her until I was satisfied. No gyration and no thrusting until she slowly returned to consciousness some 2 minutes later.

“You better?” I said with an almost mocking tone.

The light slowly returned to her eyes. Her teeth were clenched and she nodded meekly.

“Good.” I thrust my hips one time, and she passed out again. “…hehheh!”

I waited until she woke up again, then made her pass out. Wake up, pass out, wake up, pass out. It was hilarious!

Wake up, “H-hey could-“ pass out. Wake up, “Stop-!” pass out. Wake up, “This is really hard for me-“ pass out. Each and every time I made her pass out, she climaxed. Pretty soon, my pants were soaking wet and there was a puddle under my chair.

“This is hilarious! Haha!”

Wake up, “Stop it!” and then she reached back and punched me in the testicles.

As my whole body jolted from being punched in the nuts, my cock twitched, and she passed out again. I reached around her to hold my balls, and I smiled a pained, toothy grin. “I-it’s what..! Argh, you get!”

But Buress was getting used to the feeling of me inside her. She woke up faster than I expected, and put both my testicles in a death grip, threatening to squeeze the life out of my oranges.

“Alright, for fuck sake!” She said. Her breathing was heavy, and labored, it seemed my pained shakes were putting her on the edge of consciousness once more.

“Ahh!” My right eye was clamped shut, my left only barely open.

“Stop doing that!” She tightened her grip, bulging my nuts between her fingers like a water balloon.

My cheeks filled with air as the pain wracked my mind and body, her grip was so strong! Probably the strongest I had every seen, and she was threatening to squeeze the life out of my girls. “S-sorry!!!” My voice was much higher pitched than normal.

“G-good… Good.” She gulped, trying to take it all in. She looked down. Even past her massive titties, she could see where my cock was bulging her stomach. Carefully, she tried wiggling her hips in my lap, and a wave of pleasure washed over her body as every last centimeter of her inside walls were stimulated at once. Her legs were numb at this point, but they still trembled along with the rest of her body as she climaxed once more.

“Ouh~!” Her face contorted into focus, trying to stay conscious as she began to bounce slightly. Her grip on the girls tightened even more.

“AAAH!” I yelled. “S-stop! Stop! Yo-ARGH-you’re going to br-EEK-! Th-theeEEEEEEM!”

She started to giggle, then leaned forward. Her large chest pressed against mine. She whispered in my ear. “That’s. Hilarious. Ha. Ha. Ha.”

My eyes went wide as I realized she was in full control now. She bounced to her heart’s content, thrashing against my lap and no longer worried about passing out. Her grip on my balls didn’t abate, in fact, it grew tighter. She twisted her wrists and very clearly attempted to castrate me! Every time she bounced her hips up, she yanked my balls, and every time she slammed back down she pressed the poor orbs into the seat!

It was unbearable! I couldn’t take it! She was trying to neuter me! I’ve seen her kind before. All those pictures she showed of her past lovers with bruised, destroyed nuts? She wouldn’t castrate me yet. She’s wait until I shot my load inside her, then break my family jewels!

Needless to say, that really put me in the mood and made me hard a diamonds!

I clamped my eyes shut and grit my teeth. My fingers dug into the edge of my chair, trying desperately to hold on to my self control as the pure joy of her body clamping down on me, and the promise of her ruining the most important spot of my body when she’s finished with me, was just so tantalizing that it was impossible to keep hold over my urges! My thighs were spread wider than ever to make room for her hands, and my legs were wrapped under the seat of the chair, my feet holding the central pillar that connects the seat to the wheels.

It hurt! It hurt! My balls were on fire! She really was trying to destroy me!

I..! I couldn’t control myself! Nobody could under these circumstances!

My whole body quivered as the whole situation was finally just too much for me. Buress felt my nuts contract as it was finally time! “Yes! Do it! Fill me with your love goo!”

A bulge of thick, virile baby batter ran up the length of my cock, all the way through half her torso until it exploded out the tip! Her skin bulged like a water balloon that had been filled to capacity, and her womb was flooded with my seed. I felt a distinct warmness down the full length of my cock as, since there wasn’t nearly enough room inside her, my cum shot down the length of her walls like a pressurized honey cannon until it shot out of her, absolutely coating our clothes and my chair!

Keeping her promise, the joy of one final, explosive orgasm gave her all the strength she needed to clamp her hands SHUT! Bridging the gap between her fingers and palms, shattering my eggs to mush and ruining my perfect orgasm!

My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open, but no sound emerged! I couldn’t speak! I couldn’t make a noise as my two most precious organs were so thoroughly destroyed!

I pulled my hands away from the seat and wrapped them around her body. I yanked her closer as the sheer agony was just too much to bear! I dug my face into her chest and bit down hard on the connecting piece of her bra.

She finally released my ruined nuts and hugged me in turn.

“Oooooh, Kayle..!! You’re so perfect!!”

I just whimpered. Though, between the sheer agony, my high pitched voice and being buried in her tits, nothing I said could have been recognizable anyway.

Buress wiggled her hips just a bit longer to receive the maximum amount of pleasure from my body, then, finally, pulled herself off of me.

“Mmmmhhmhmhhmm~…” She moaned as she slid my titanic, flaccid cock out of her. Her body was back to normal, and my thick jizz oozed out from under her skirt like spilt honey. “That was…” she cleared her throat and tried to refain a professional composure. “The people who work here get to experience that every day?” She leaned against the table with a cheeky, composed smile. “When do I start?”

I, on the other hand, was limp in my chair. My head was off to the side, my eyes were glazed over, my tongue was out, my balls were two piles of mush laying in a loose sack, and my cock was laying flaccid over my thigh.

“Haha! Guess you can’t give me your answer just yet. Don’t worry,” She said as she affectionately pat my cock with the force of a full slap, “my address is on my resume. I expect the answer in person.”

She gave me a wink and, with that post-sex glow that women have, she walked out of the office with her back straight and her head held high!

The trail of thick cum she left as she exited the building gave everyone a clear understanding of what happened.


End file.
